


Zoo date with your #1 enemy

by SoyeonSoft



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Yo it's me again, and Anti is agender in this, idk what to write anymore, this is a fanfic for Evil my beloved, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoyeonSoft/pseuds/SoyeonSoft
Summary: Hey, they can be pretty sweet if they want to!
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Jackieboy Man (Jacksepticeye Power Hour)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Zoo date with your #1 enemy

**Author's Note:**

> It's your girl again posting TWO fanfics for valentines day
> 
> •Please keep in mind that english isn't my 1st language and all of this was translated in Google Translator

— ...And could I know why my number one enemy invited me to a zoo date? — Jackie joked, looking directly into Anti's eyes and taking the last sip of the milkshake.

— Nothing to do. — The daemon leaned against the back of the chair, rocking it back and forth. — I can't?

— Of course you can! — The hero laughed, leaving the cup on the table. He rested his face on his right hand, smirking. — But maaybe my number one enemy likes me...

— Stop calling me that! — It slapped the table, making the other laugh louder. — You're drawing attention, scandalous.

Jackie continued to smile, shit he's cute. The rain was weaker, but they still couldn't leave the cafeteria because of the human's low immunity. The ones who had fun with the sudden bath were the animals.

— What is your favorite animal? — JBM played with his fingers, the question seemed too relaxed to have come from him. — I like peacocks. They are very fabulous and their feathers are wonderful.

That caught Anti off guard. When big cities didn't exist, It liked to take the shape of a peacock and walk in the forests It knew, Its feathers were a source of pride. Knowing that a peacock was Its hero's favorite animal was something... comforting, as if he was validating It in some way.

— They really are cute. — The villain smiled minimally, scratching the back of Its head. — But I like hoatzins more.

**Author's Note:**

> My personal tumblr is bondedostae if you want to be mutuals!! :)  
> I also have an ego-only tumblr and its name is bondedosegos, but I don't post much there
> 
> Also I said this is a gift for my friend EsculentEvil (tumblr and ao3 with the same name), so please go check Its works!! It's an AntiHero heaven if you like the shipp lol


End file.
